once upon a time
by Skandar-Loves-Redvines
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Princess Lily. One day, Princess Lily fell in love with the handsome Prince Theodore. Wait, scratch that - this is the story of TeddyandLily, silly girl, not a clichéd fairytale." -TeddyLily, for Squishy


**title:** once upon a time

**pairing:** teddylily

**for:** my virtual sisterinlaw, and one of my most favourite people ever, squishy [**EllaBethh**] – happy birthday, dearest! sorry about not being able to get the domscor up in time – hope brian isn't too upset.

**note:** slight swearing, some sexual implications – nothing too terribly offensive – unless you're, like, ten, in which case, gtfo this site, dears

…

_I don't care for your fairytale,_

_You're so worried 'bout the maiden,_

_Though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing_

-Sara Bareilles, _Fairytale_

* * *

><p><em>once upon a time,<em>

there was a beautiful girl named

**p-r-i-n-c-e-s-s-l-i-l-y**

.

one day,

_princess lily_

fell **in** _love_

with the _handsome_

prince theodore

.

(oh wait, scratch that)

**((this is the story of teddyandlily, silly girl))**

_(((not some cliché fairytale)))_

.

_once upon a time_, there was a

**b i t c h**

her _name_ was

**L I L Y L U N A P O T T E R**

and she ruled the world

.

_[or, most of the world]_

.

she reigned under a rule of _terror_

and **broke** _hearts_ for a living

[because that's what _beautiful people_ do]

.

but, somehow, there was one _couple_ that she could

**never**ever_ever_

**b-r-e-a-k**

[hello, _teddyandvictoire_]

.

some people were just too damn perfect

[**blue** (turquoise) and _yellow_ (blonde) make slytherin green, baby]

and lilylunapotter can't stand

**p**_e_rf**e**_c_t_i_**o**n

[in others]

.

but **bottle up** those _emotions,_ darling

you can't let the world watch you

**f-e-e-l**

.

because, um, hello?

**bitchy princess**

**feelings**

**hell to the no**

.

she tries the **usual**

[_low-cut tops_ and flirty grins]

and the **unusual**

[charming her hair _blonde_]

the **expected**

[cleverly _mascara-ed_ crocodile tears]

and the **unexpected**

[real, proper, _angsty_ teenage girl tears]

.

**[n-o-t-h-i-n-g-w-o-r-k-e-d]**

.

until, one day, scorpius malfoy, of all people, invites _him_ to his seventeenth

and in a haze of

**alcohol**&**drugs**&**peppermintkisses**,

she finds herself _pressed up_ against one

**teddy remus lupin,**

[not that either of them can tell at the time, as the firewhiskey's definitely settling in]

and she's lost in a flurry of

skin**teeth**legs_hands_

[sex]

.

and for a few weeks, that _stranger_ means nothing at all to her

[just another one, yes?]

until she finds herself looking at two **little pink lines**

and a _toilet_ filled with vomit

[oh fuck]

.

and _all of a sudden_, little

lilylunapotter

isn't so innocent-looking anymore, isn't she?

.

she's lost in a _whirlwind_ of

**apologies**&**tears**&**anger**

and, right now, it seems like _all_ anyone is ever saying is

**s-o-r-r-y**

.

(I never meant for it to happen!)

(I swear, mum, I don't know who the father is!)

(I can't believe I was so stupid!)

.

and she's filled with memories of

**f-l-a-s-h-i-n-g-l-i-g-h-t-s**

**b**r_o_k_**e**_n b_o_**t**t_**l**_es

_turquoise hair_

[shit]

.

so one **dull**, overcast _morning,_ she shows up at his doorstep,

and proceeds to **empty her stomach** at his _feet_

[oh, hello there]

.

there's the usual

"hi"

"hello"

"how are you"

before she_ finally_ comes right out with it

.

_teddy, the baby's yours_

.

there's a string of _reactions_ after that

[it starts with **silence**]

[then **disbelief**]

[then **rage**]

[**terror**]

.

and _poor_ victoire, poor poor victoire

she comes home to a **panda-eyed cousin** and a _furious fiancé_

and all she can do is

**c-r-y**

_(she's smothered in apologies, but it just doesn't matter anymore)_

.

"please, victoire, it meant nothing"

"we never meant for this to happen"

"take me back"

_(no)_

.

they all go their _separate ways_ then

_[victoire keeps the house]_

**[teddy rents a flat]**

[lily goes back to hogwarts]

.

and, fuck, she can't take the _humiliation_

but it's a lesson learned, isn't it?

she faces the **taunts** and _jeers_,

and the triumphant looks

because, dammit,

lilylunapotter just got

_thrown_

off of her

**throne**

.

and every night, she _sits_ at the window, with her _**wand at her wrists**_

**c-o-n-t-e-m-p-l-a-t-i-n-g**

whether or not to do it

_[she never can]_

because everybody knows how much lilylunapotter **adores** herself

_[only, not so much anymore]_

.

lilylunapotter is

**w-o-r-t-h-l-e-s-s**

[homewrecker]

[whore]

[slut]

lilylunapotter is

**n-o-t-h-i-n-g**

.

until, one dreary afternoon

a _little brown owl_ shows up at her **window**

_(tap-tap-tap)_

bearing a **message** from one

_turquoise-haired bachelor_

.

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Friday._

_Love, Teddy_

.

**[LOVE, TEDDY]**

.

and she goes, _heart_ filled with **hope** and joy and _love_

but she's met with _cold_, angry **hatred**

_(listen, Potter, don't go spreading around that the baby's mine)_

_(nobody else needs to know)_

_(goodbye)_

.

and she _runs_ back to the castle with her _heart_

**s-h-a-t-t-e-r-e-d**

and

**b-r-o-k-e-n**

[poor, lost little lilylunapotter]

.

and for a while, her life is nothing but

**shambles**&**ruins**&**pain**

.

all until _one fateful day_ in the corridors after **exams**

"someone peed!"_ shrieks a first year_

"the slut's going into labour!"_ cackles a sixth year_

"floo st. mungo's" _orders a teacher_

[and there goes lilylunapotter, center of attention once again]

.

the damn thing takes thirteen hours to _come out_

[and lilylunapotter has never been _happier_ to just **f-a-l-l-a-s-l-e-e-p**]

.

when she wakes up, there's a_ b-l-u-r-r-y_ mess of **blue** and _red_ in front of her

"mum? dad? james?"

and she's **surrounded** by _hazy confusion_

.

when her _vision_ finally clears, standing in front of her is _one_

**t-h-e-o-d-o-r-e-r-e-m-u-s-l-u-p-i-n**

carrying her _baby_

[_her_ baby]

.

and he's smiling and **waving**, and all she can say is

"what the _hell_ are you doing with my baby?"

.

he shoots her a _puzzled_ look, one that quite clearly screams

**c o n f u s i o n,**

but he _covers it up_ by brushing a _soft kiss against her lips_

.

**"I love you, Lily Luna Potter."**

.

and there it is

that _**defining moment**_

the whole damn reason she pushed a fucking _watermelon_ out of her body

**[him]**

.

_teddy remus lupin_

.

**"I loved you all along"**

[had she ever stopped?]

.

they name the baby _Ella_

**Ella Beth Lupin**

[no _namesakes_, no living-up-to-the-name]

just her

**[perfection]**

.

**victoire** surprises them all by _showing up a year later_ to ella's first birthday with one

**professor longbottom**

_holding her hand_,

and a glittering engagement ring on the other

and there would _normally_ be a **chorus** of "what the _fuck_?" here,

but honestly,

after the **teddyandlily**_ debacle,_

it's sort of a **tradition** to screw the family over every year

* * *

><p><strong>Holy <strong>_**fuck**_**. That was six/seven pages on Microsoft Word. Longest freeverse ever, methinks.**

**You and Brian had better enjoy this, Squishy. I MADE IT HAPPY FOR YOU.**

**And, it might have something to do with the fact that it's two in the morning, but I'm really getting into Lily's character, and I'm thinking that I definitely wouldn't ever have accepted Teddy that easily. As said in one of my delirious reviews, Teddy was so cold. Like, uh, ice.**

**Wait a second…**

**It's two in the fucking morning.**

**I have school.**

**Shit.**

**Review?**

_**-Drishti**_


End file.
